Due to technical limitations in typical modern browsers, having many (for example, more than 10 to 15) separate interactive browser plug-in-based elements open on a single web page is typically impossible. When many interactive plug-in based elements are present on a single web page, the interactive plug-in based elements must usually be grouped into one or more plug-in instances. The current technique may be a satisfactory approach for web pages built entirely using a plug-in technology, for example, Adobe® Flash® technology1 but the solution does not translate well when using hypertext markup language (HTML)-based web pages. Using the HTML-based web pages would require adopting plug-in technology to render parts of the web page larger than what is required to serve the function of the part. 1 Adobe and Flash are either registered trademarks or trademarks of Adobe Systems Incorporated in the United States and/or other countries.
For example, when providing user interaction on many Adobe® Flash® technology based charts rendered as separate instances on a single HTML-based web page in a business intelligence (BI) web application, the BI reports rendered primarily in HTML only support a limited number of interactive Flash technology based charts. The limitation of the Web browser support typically causes a browser failure when too many interactive elements are used within the web page.